I Love You
by kataang24x
Summary: Altair had Maria until death took her away. Ezio had Christina until death took her as well. But with Ezio, light blossomed again in the form of Sofia. Connor never knew how to love, until Aveline came along. Haytham loved Ziio but had to let go because of his work. Desmond lost Lucy in life, could he finally be with her in death? Read and find out what fate had for our Assassins.
1. AltairMaria

"Go... Be with your family Darim." Altair smiled, waving his hand towards his son; Darim, to go with his books. Darim moved to say something but thought against it, instead smiling back at his father and turned to leave. As Altair watched his son walk away, he felt great pride at how much he resembled himself but sadness, for this would be the last time he and Darim will meet.

The door to his library began to close, sealing Altair into his secret-vault and his final resting place. Who knows when someone will discover him again, maybe one of his descendants will prove worthy enough...

"Farewell... my son." Altair whispered to himself, before turning to the now silent hall leading to his library. He slowly walked down the descending steps, snuffling the candles as he did. Darkness crept into the building as he entered the main parts; rows upon rows of shelves circled one lonely chair. No books to be found as Darim has the last, hopefully on his way back to Alexandria.

Altair moved behind the chair and towards the pedestal, the holding place of the Apple of Eden. He slowly placed the object onto the pedestal, rays of golden light shimmered dimly before it deactivated; taking form of a rusty gold sphere.

"I have had enough for one lifetime..." He spoke to air, moving towards the chair slowly due to his old age. Now only one thing was left to do before he faded from this world and went into the next one.

He sat down into the dusty chair, it creaking slightly under the sudden pressure of his weight. Reaching into a pocket hidden inside his robes, Altair pulled out a glowing object before staring at it. Memories filled his head as he recalled all the things he has done, good and bad. The temple, his demotion, the loss of Malik's arm, the murder of nine Templars, when he met Maria...

"All this time and I still haven't got over what I have done..." He whispered to himself, looking up into the lonely darkness. For once, Altair felt alone without Maria by his side, keeping him afloat in the chaos that is the life of an Assassin and calming him when he gets emotional. Just like forty years ago...

-f-

Altair sat on a bench just outside the Masayf fortress by himself, anger boiling inside of him like an untamed. He came back from Mongolia after ten years to find that Abbas; his long-time rival, has became Mentor of the Assassins and turned them into cruel, manipulating bastards with no honour for the creed. Worst of all, he had Sef executed; his youngest son was dead...

Maria walked up to Altair slowly, her head covered by a cloth and her hands were folded together.

"Altair... have you heard the news?" She asked, her face stricken with sadness of their departed son. Altair gritted his teeth together as he raised abruptly, anger clearly visible in his face as he spoke.

"Abbas should be brought to justice for this!" He growled. Maria moved closer to calm her husband, her hands moved up in a calming manor.

"We should talk to him Altair; there is no use for violence." She spoke calmly. Altair spun quickly and clutched his fists as hard as he could.

"He killed our son Maria, he deserves to die!" He snarled. Maria kept up her calm personality while she nodded at Altair's angry outbursts.

"And he will. But if you do it now, the foundations will crumble." She explained. Altair realized what Maria said was true, if Abbas should die; now was not the time. Feeling all the anger he previously felt slip away, Altair smiled at his wife.

"You're right Maria. Long ago I let my emotions get the better of me, now I won't let that happen." He reassured. Maria nodded before beginning their walk together up towards the fortress; little did Altair know, it was to be their last...

-f-

Altair and Maria slowed their pace as they reached 'The Paradise', the garden behind the fortress that Altair had slain Al Mualim many years ago, it looked lifeless as they entered. The grass didn't shine a healthy green nor did the fresh wind caress their skins, instead it bit at their skin and snarled a heathen curse as it blew through the entire garden.

"We might be walking to our deaths Maria." Altair whispered. Maria turned her head slightly and smiled at her husband, all the doubt began to lift at that one smile.

"Then we shall walk together." She whispered back, turning her head forwards again as Abbas came into view. He was accompanied with several other members of the Brotherhood, one of them was Swami; a bald man slightly younger than Altair. He moved to stop Altair and Maria when Abbas stretched out his hand, preventing Swami from getting any closer to the two.

"Let them speak!" He ordered, receiving a nod in response. Altair stopped alongside Maria and glared at Abbas, the murderer of Sef and all for what? What drove him to do such terrible crimes?

"We came to learn the truth! Why was our son killed?!" Altair asked, suddenly angry again as he saw the grin spread across Abbas's face.

"Is it the truth you seek, or an excuse to act?" Abbas retorted. Maria stood a step closer to the new Mentor and stared at him, surprisingly calm in the presence of the person who killed her son.

"If there is an excuse in the truth, we will act upon it!" She replied. Abbas grunted and moved his hand towards Altair, as if expecting something from him.

"I will tell you why your son was murdered however..." He began, his hand still stretched out. "You must give me the Apple." He explained. Altair snorted at his offer and turned to the rest of the members, his voice full of bitter hate towards Abbas.

"Ah, but the truth is already out! Abbas wants the Apple for himself, not to open your minds but to control them!" It was Abbas's turn to grit his teeth, angry at Altair's refusal at giving him the Apple.

"You have had that Apple for thirty years Altair! Hiding it away and hoarding its secrets!" He accused, jabbing his finger at the Assassin. Altair looked down at the Apple that was now in his hand, before looking back at his rival.

"Very well Abbas..." He conceded, moving forward and handing the Apple out, tempting Abbas to come and take it from him.

"Take it." He simply said. Maria stared at her husband in shock, why was he so easily giving the Apple away? Surely he would fight for it, determined to protect it from people like Abbas. Said person turned to Swami and gestured him to take it with a flick of his head, Swami grinned and walked over to Altair.

"Before I killed your son, I told him you ordered it. He died believing you have betrayed him." Swami sneered at Altair. Uncontrollable rage flowed through Altair's veins as he glared at Swami, the Apple detected the sudden emotion and activated; giving a burst of golden light. It surrounded Swami and shook his very being, his eyes giving off the same glow as he brought his knife to his neck.

"Altair!" He heard Maria's voice, and then he saw her face in front of him. She shook him hard to try to calm Altair down, a blade swung... and Altair saw it stab his beloved wife in the back. He swore in Arabic and slashed Swami's throat, ending his pitiful life as he had ended Maria's. He laid her down on the ground and stared into her pale face, she opened her eyes and gave Altair one more smile.

"Strength... Altair..." Then she was gone. She was dead. And it was all Altair's fault...

-f-

"I didn't have strength Maria..." Altair choked, a single tear fell down his face as painful memories continued their course through his mind. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him; a hand clutched his shoulder soothingly as a soft voice filled the air.

_You did have strength Altair..._It was Maria, Altair turned his head and saw her. Standing there was a youthful Maria, just as beautiful as how he remembered her. She smiled down at him, stroking his shoulder with a loving touch.

_You just didn't know you did... _Sealing his memory into the Memory Seal, Altair suddenly began to feel drowsy. He wasn't done yet; he had one more thing to say before it was too late.

"When I saw the blade stab you, I blamed Abbas and then I blamed Swami. I spent all the years after that locked away, studying the Apple and still blaming everyone else for your death. I drove Darim away, my life was wasted as I continued to hate, to blame. But now... I learned that it wasn't anyone else's fault, but mine. I always saw the mistakes that everyone else made but never the mistakes that I made and it cost me." Altair explained, placing his hand onto Maria's.

"Without you, I felt lost... Unable to continue forward without you by my side, but I now understand how to live on... how to understand my mistakes. It was my fault that you died; I was unable to control myself but worst of all... I was unable to blame myself." Darkness began to cover his vision as Altair felt his body let go, he still felt Maria's presence.

"I'm sorry Maria..." He apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Altair, you are only human and so, you are prone to lose your emotions sometimes." Maria explained, leaning down to Altair's face and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you Altair..." She whispered.

"I love you too Maria..."

Darkness.

**Here you go, hope none of you got too upset over those little story about Altair's death.**

**Next chapter: Ezio and Sofia!**


	2. EzioChristina

**A/N I know last time I said I would do Ezio/Sofia but some people want Ezio/Christina and I thought it would be better.**

Ezio sighed in relief as he finally reached his destination; Venice. As an Assassin, he would have responsibilities to do in Venice but he pushed them to one side. Someone else is more important than his duties, her face that he haven't seen in years entered Ezio's mind...

Christina.

Making his way through the narrow streets and running across the rooftops, Ezio took his time to remember all the things that have happened to him and Christina. The first night they met when Federico told him the ways of flirting, she straight out rejected him but eventually he won her heart; through smashing Vieri's face in of course...

But the course of love was never smooth, even for Ezio. After his family were unfairly murdered by Uberto; his father's _friend_, he had to leave his hometown with Claudia and his mother for safety. Ultimately he had to leave Christina and abandon her with no one to love, that one kiss was the last they would share for three years; and it pained Ezio to do so.

But things were to go from bad to worse when Ezio returned to visit Christina, what he didn't know would break his heart. After Christina said those words, the whole world seemed to freeze for Ezio.

"I'm to marry someone else." Christina informed, saddened by Ezio's broken expression. She never wanted this, all she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with Ezio; for him to say no and free her from this engagement. Alas he didn't, instead he started asking questions like...

"How did that happen?" Christina stared at Ezio with an annoyed expression. What did he mean by 'How did that happen?' Because he left her and haven't visited her for three years!

"You haven't seen me in three years Ezio!" She growled, but then looked down at the ground. The whole encounter was painful; for both of them.

"I couldn't wait for you..." She whispered, tears blurring her vision as she shook her head. Ezio shot her confusing look, so she continued to explain.

"My father arranged the engagement." Ezio was about to speak when a scream could be heard, both of them looked out of the window and saw one of Christina's servants; her face morphed into pure fear.

"My lady, your husband is in trouble with gamblers!" She informed, Ezio turned to Christina and place both his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay here." He ordered, before jumping out of the window and turned to the panicking woman.

"Where is he?" He asked. The woman quickly pointed in the direction of the Arno, stammering as she spoke.

"H-He's by t-the Arno!" She informed, looking like she could collapse. Ezio nodded at this information and broke into a sprint towards the Arno, his mind screaming at him about why he was doing this? Why save Christina's husband and allow them to get married? One answer to these questions appeared.

Because I want Christina to be happy...

Seeing Christina's husband by the edge of the Arno, Ezio strained his body to the max and sprinted over to the group of men. With a swing of his sword, Ezio managed to skewer one of them onto the end of his sword; before kicking his off. The group turned to the new-comer and drew daggers; one by one they swung at the Assassin.

Ezio jumped to the side of one and drove his sword through the man's back, blood splattering onto the ground. Another one lunged at him and met with a sword to the face, slicing into his skull and ending his pitiful life. The rest saw the danger they were in and fled, Ezio made no attempt of pursuing as he moved closer to Christina's husband.

"Thank you messier, I-" The man was cut off as Ezio gripped his shirt and hand him over the flowing water of the Arno, anger in Ezio's face as he spoke.

"Do you love Christina?" He asked, the man looked at him confusingly.

"Who?" He asked. Ezio gritted his teeth together in anger and shook the man, who in turn yelled in fear at being so close to the River.

"Christina; your wife!" Ezio yelled, the man nodded his head quickly in hope that Ezio would pull him to safety.

"Then you will stop gambling and be a good husband to Christina!" Ezio ordered, pulling the man to safety and released his shirt from his grip.

"Go." He simply said. The man nodded and ran off, leaving Ezio to only his thoughts as he stared at the river. He should have dropped that man into the river, and then Christina would be free to love him. But something stopped Ezio from letting go, as if the man's shirt wasn't the thing he should let go. Then he realised what he had to do, what he had to let go.

He had to let go of Christina...

It pained Ezio as he made his way back to Christina's home, he didn't want to let go of Christina; he loved more than he have ever loved a woman. Normally he would flirt with them and then get whatever he wanted and leave, but Christina was different; she was special.

Seeing Christina run up to him, Ezio grabbed her and kissed her; only so he could leave with a bit of her with him. Her lips were soft to the touch and her hands gripped onto his sleeves, not wanting to separate. Ezio finally pulled away and caressed Christina's face, he just noticed how beautiful she looked right now.

"You will be happy with your husband..." He explained, freeing himself of Christina's grip and walked away. His heart ached as he didn't look back, he wanted to but couldn't... For he wouldn't be able to let go if he did.

-f-

More memories coursed their way through Ezio's mind as he walked down an alleyway; he pushed them down as he noticed someone lying on the floor. He slowly walked towards the groaning person when he recognized the face; battered and bruised it was. It was Christina's husband...

"Hey! Where's Christina?" Ezio asked, shaking the man so he could talk. He opened his eyes half-way and saw Ezio; his busted lips spoke two words before falling together again.

"Save... her." Ezio widened his eyes as the man died in front of him; he stood up and looked into the direction that the man was facing.

"Christina..." He whispered, before running off into the direction. His head was spinning at the possible danger Christina was in, if anything happened to her. Finally he saw Christina being surrounded by monk-garbed men, everything happened so fast as he did what he thought was right.

"Run Christina!" He yelled. Christina looked at his direction and spotted Ezio, she smiled at the arrival of her hero as she ran off; quickly followed by the men. Ezio snarled and stabbed one in the neck with his hidden blade, before spinning so the blade dislodged from the corpse's neck and stabbed another one in the chest, staining his white robes a light red colour.

All the others ran after Christina, ignoring the dangerous Assassin pursuing them. No one hurts Christina, Ezio made sure that she would live to see another day. How wrong he was...

After an exhausting chase, Ezio managed to slaughter the rest of the men and turned to find Christina collapsing to the ground. Rushing to her side, Ezio carried her bridal-style in the desperate search for a doctor. After entering a garden, Christina finally accepted her fate and stopped Ezio.

"Christina we must find a doctor!" Ezio explained, trying to fool himself into thinking that Christina would be alright.

"No Ezio..." She whispered, pulling an amulet from her neck and showed it to Ezio. The amulet he gave her years ago...

"If only we could get... another chance..." Christina felt herself fall into darkness; Ezio was just a blur to her now. She didn't want to die now, she wanted to live with Ezio; but that chance ended when Ezio had to leave many years ago.

"I love you..." She whispered, now letting go to leave this world. Ezio shook his head at how cold she felt, how the life ebbed away from her face. He laid her down onto the ground and closed her eyes; a tear fell down his face and landed on her hand.

"Requiestate en pace Christina..." He whispered, grabbing hold of her cold, lifeless hand and kissed it slightly; staring into her now peaceful face.

"I love you..."

**Hope you enjoyed this, I didn't call Christina's husband by his name for two reasons. 1. I couldn't remember so I just called him that and 2. He wasn't important enough in this chapter to deserve a name; considering this is Ezio/Christina.**

**Next Chapter: (Because it's in the list.) Ezio/Sofia. **


	3. EzioSofia

Ezio sighed as he leaned back in his cha ir, letters addressed to his dear sister ; Claudia, rested on the table in front of him. All these years and Ezio had fin ally met the woman of his dreams; Sofia. Her pale face smiling brought happiness to his heart, happiness he thought was long gone with the death of Christina... 

Although he would never say it to her fa ce, he very much enjoyed being in her co mpany; to share her interests and to tal k to her forever. The life of an Assassi n though, is never smooth and so he didn 't want to bring Sofia into a world she did not belong.

"Ezio?" A voice called, it was Sofia's. Ezio turned to see his beloved crush sta nding in front of him; her green dress f lowed even though there was no breeze. T he Assassin stood quickly and nodded at the Venetian woman, his eyes shone in un told happiness as he spoke.

"Ciao Sofia, you are looking lovely toda y." He complimented. Sofia smiled and st ared at her green dress, stroking the fa bric with a delicate touch.

"Grazie Ezio, you're not too bad yoursel f." She smiled innocently. Ezio noticed the book in her small hands and gestured towards it, curious of what Sofia broug ht.

"If you don't mind my asking..." He star ted. Sofia looked down at the book and q uickly pulled Ezio to her side, before e xplaining all about the book. Ezio tried to listen but every time she started to speak, Ezio lost himself in her beauty and how she was so interested in books. Ezio was never into reading but to see h er so...

"Ezio?" Ezio snapped out of his trance a nd looked at Sofia, a worried expression spread across her face. How long was he staring at her?

"Mi dispiace Sofia, I haven't been in th e right frame of mind for a while now." He lied. Sofia closed the book and moved Ezio back to his chair, earning protest s from the Assassin.

"Ezio, you should sit down if you're fee ling not yourself." She said caringly, E zio chuckled to himself and placed his h and on Sofia's.

"Sofia... I'm old but I'm not immobile." He joked. Sofia nodded and placed anoth er book on the table, before noticing th e letters addressed to Claudia. Ezio tri ed to snatch them back, but Sofia was qu ick and turned her back to Ezio; reading them with quick pace.

"Who is Claudia?" She asked, curious to know more of Ezio's life.

"She is my sister." He informed, taking the letters and placed them in a drawer of his table. Sofia nodded and turned to leave, before turning to Ezio when she reached the door.

"I'll be on some errands." She explained , before disappearing from Ezio's view. Turning to the book, Ezio picked it up c arefully and examined with expert eyes. The title made Ezio chuckled to himself loudly; Eagles.

"She couldn't have picked a better book. " He spoke to the air. Sofia was proving an unusual woman, and he wanted to spen d as much time as he could with her. Tim e though, was the one thing Ezio had a s hortage of. Thinking about not being abl e to tell Sofia of how he felt pained Ez io, but he could not endanger Sofia for his own selfish wants.

Love was always dodgy for Ezio, consider ing he was a ladies' man and only wanted one thing from them. Only one woman unt il now has captured his heart; Christina Vespucci. But her death took his love a nd made Ezio afraid to love again, until Sofia came along...

"I always thought I would never love aga in... I'm glad you proved me wrong Sofia ." Ezio smiled, now flicking through the ages. As said before, Ezio had no inter est for books and would gladly cast them aside. But this one interested him; mos tly because it had pictures of these mag nificent beasts that can swoop in and ca tch fish. But another reason was because Sofia picked it for him, considering Ez io means 'Eagle'.

"I'm worried that I might not be able to say this to your face..." Ezio spoke ou t loud, turning his head to the door; as if he was expecting Sofia to reappear a nd confess her love to him. Alas she nev er did, for the course of love never tak es the easiest route.

"But I love you..." He confessed, turnin g to the book and closed it again with a sigh.

"But do you love me too?" He asked the a ir, as if it could talk back to him. Lit tle did Ezio know was that Sofia was hid ing behind the door, having heard all he said and his confession of love to her. 

"Yes Ezio..." She whispered to herself, turning to the hallway and sneaked away. 

"I love you too..."

**Sorry this one was so short! D: I didn't have enough inspiration to make the fan fic 1,500 words long. But alas, you have your chapter of Ezio/Sofia. Enjoy!**

**Next Chapter: Unless someone gives me a person for Connor then it will be Haytha m/Ziio.**


	4. HaythamZiio

**No one gave me a person for Connor so I'm going to do Haytham/Ziio next :D **

**I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

Haytham stared at the grey sky from inside his office, the several birds that flew by was the only entertainment for the Templar. Silence was his only companion as he shuffled through several pieces of paper, the boredom and the sound of rustling paper drove Haytham to madness as he threw the cursed objects across his desk.

Rubbing his temples, Haytham looked out of the window again and saw a black bird. Its feathers ruffled up in an attempt to keep warm in the on-coming harsh winter, it looked vaguely familiar as it tapped its beak on the glass... Ziio?

"What the..." Haytham asked to himself, standing up from his desk and neared the window. The bird noticed his advances and quickened its tapping, a desperate attempt to enter Haytham's warm room. Opening the window for the poor bird to enter, Haytham was greeted with a face full of black feathers.

"H-hey!" He cried out, grabbing hold of one of the bird's feet to try and calm the frantic bird down. As the creature calmed down, Haytham began to admire it with skilled eyes. The feathers wasn't just black but had dark brown tints at the tips, it had sharp claws so Haytham made an educated guess that the bird was a bird of prey.

"You do look like Ziio..." He smiled; stroking the bird's back with a gentle touch. The bird seemed to react to his touches as it shuffled closer to his hand, nudging his arm with its beak. Haytham let out a throaty chuckle as he scratched along its spine, earning a happy chirp from the bird. Haytham began to remember all the happy things that happened between him and Ziio, memories that he would always cherish...

-f-

Haytham winced as an alcohol-soaked cloth touched his cheek, cleansing his injury that he sustained through a bar-fight. He didn't want to fight, believe it or not. He just wanted information and unfortunately, the men weren't listening. Now he's sitting in the freezing cold with a stinging sensation in his cheek and a foul mood, however he had Ziio with him; and that was enough to keep Haytham in a calm enough state.

Even though he would never say it to her face, Haytham really enjoyed Ziio's company and the way she shows him a different side to life than the one he led all his life. Yes he enjoyed Ziio's company but he knows that his work would eventually come before even her, and it surprisingly pained Haytham to wait for that time to come.

_Maybe... I should leave the Templars._ He thought to himself as he stared into Ziio's brown eyes, completely entranced with the Native's beauty. The words seemed to give Haytham the courage he needed, but even courage can fail a person as Haytham shook his head; the action caught Ziio's attention as she grabbed Haytham's hand.

"What is wrong?" She asked, her voice alone made Haytham want to never leave. No way could this be reality but a dream; even so Haytham never wants to wake up. He wants to remain in this comforting state, to never wake. To never leave Ziio's side...

"Nothing..." He reassured, grabbing Ziio's hand and leading her to the forest; wanting to get away from everything. Little did Haytham know, for what the future in all its cruel ways had for him...

-f-

Haytham sat down with the bird still in his hand, removing his hat as he stared at the ceiling. If he had seen the future before it was too late then he would be with Ziio right now; hopefully with a child living happily with them. The bird sensed the negative energy coming from the Grandmaster and cooed sympathetically, it too have lost something very important to it.

"You have lost the love of your life?" Haytham asked, feeling stupid for talking to a bird. However the bird was his only companion right now and if Haytham didn't talk to something soon, he would surely go insane from loneliness. The bird seemed to understand his words though, as it slowly nodded its head before screeching in despair.

"Mind if I ask how?" Haytham sighed, propping his head on his hand and stared at the bird. The creature wriggled itself from Haytham's grip and flew over to his gun, which was propped up against the wall when not in use. It tapped the gun with the tip of its beak and turned back to Haytham, a look of loneliness glazed its eyes.

"So I'm not alone..." Haytham smiled.

-f-

Haytham knew he would not leave this place with a whole heart as Ziio back away from him; an angry look was spread across her face. Haytham tried to move closer to Ziio to explain, but the Native was not happy with his advances and drew a dagger.

"Don't come any closer!" She snarled. Haytham stopped in his tracks and looked at Ziio; the woman he loved, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with... hates him. Ziio stared at Haytham as she sheathed her dagger, her anger quickly turned to betrayal as she moved away from Haytham.

"I want you to leave..." She explained, turning her back to the man she thought she loved. Haytham went to speak but no words came out, instead he stood there and stared at the ground. The whole world seemed to freeze during this encounter, if only he would freeze along with it and not feel the pain that was unleashed upon him.

"...and don't return." Ziio finished, now waiting for Haytham's answer. A part of her wanted Haytham to disagree and stay with her, to live with her happily. But she knew better, to never trust a Templar... even if it is the man that she loved.

"Alright..." Haytham agreed, that simple word struck deep into both their hearts. As he turned around, he gave Ziio one last glance and sighed in despair.

"Goodbye Ziio..." He whispered, it was just loud enough for Ziio to hear as Haytham left. Tears fell down her face as she walked back to her people; the agony she felt left a scar that would remain with her for the rest of her life.

"Goodbye Haytham..."

-f-

Haytham looked at his papers for a split-second before realizing that it was night-fall, he stood up and picked the bird up with a delicate hold; before opening the window. The icy wind snapped at his face as he held the bird outside the window, its wings spread out and picked up the wind; carrying it off into the pitch-blackness of the sky.

"I know that you won't feel the same..." He spoke to the sky, stars now twinkling in the darkness.

"But I love you..." A screech from the retreating bird was the only sound made in the quiet town as Haytham closed the window, before returning to his desk and resumed his work.

"I hope we can see each other again..."

**There you go, one Haytham/Ziio fanfic for you guys to enjoy :D**

**Next Chapter (If you guys give me a person.): Connor/Person who needs to be decided.**


	5. ConnorAveline

**Some people want Aveline for Connor so here it is, hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

The icy wind snapped at Connor's face as he walked calmly through New York, a familiar figure just ahead of him. Picking up his pace, Connor practically ran over to the woman; who has noticed his advances and ran off.

"Hey wait!" He called out, already having trouble keeping up with the agile woman. She noticed this and slowed down but was still a good couple of meters ahead of the Assassin, a smirk lifted her lips at the little game they were playing. Connor on the other hand, was not happy with all the running around; frankly it exhausts him.

Eventually the woman stopped and turned to face Connor, a smile beamed on her face. Connor quickly recognized the woman and smiled back at her, his breathe a little fast from the sudden chase.

"Hello Connor." She greeted, receiving a nod in response. Taking no notice, Aveline sat down in the cold snow and stared at the open sea. Its waves crashed against the land and made booming sounds, which were surprisingly soothing for Aveline. Silence is the one you need to look out for, no one should be relaxed during the tormenting silence Aveline thought.

"So what are you doing here?" Connor asked, sitting beside Aveline and too looked out into the sea. Aveline shrugged at the question, she didn't know why she returned; she just did...

"I just felt like I needed to come back here..." She replied, now scooping up a ball of snow and formed it into a ball-like structure. Connor thought deeply now, for he too didn't know why he returned to New York. It just felt like he had something that needed finishing, but he did not know what.

He didn't have long to think as the ball of snow Aveline was sculpturing met with his face, earning a yelp from the surprised Assassin. A hand lifted to his face and felt the melting snow, surprise quickly turned to annoyance as he turned to Aveline; who was now standing a few feet away and giggling to herself.

"What was that?!" He demanded, wiping the cold snow from his face. Aveline said nothing as she scooped up some more snow, before staring at Connor as if she was instructing him to do the same. Connor got the hint and sighed in annoyance, before standing up and scooping up some snow in his large hands.

"What are we doing?" He asked, now holding the lump of snow in both of his hands. Aveline neared Connor and pointed at his snowball, well... lump of snow really.

"We make snow balls and then we throw them at each other, it's great fun!" She smiled, before throwing the snowball and moved back. Connor smirked as he easily dodged this one before throwing his own, hitting Aveline in the shoulder. She jumped back in shock and then wiped the snow off, glaring at Connor as she did so.

"Is that how it's going to be then?" She smiled devilishly, scooping up more snow and throwing it at Connor's head with great speed. This time it hit its target perfectly as Connor growled, getting the snow out of his hair. Aveline chuckled at the sight before seeing Connor charge for her, she yelped in surprise as she turned and ran off.

Both of them reached a group of trees and climbed up them, Connor now hot on Aveline's heels. As they sat on a thick branch, both thought about the other secretly. Aveline always wanted to talk to Connor but he was busy hunting down Charles Lee and protecting his people, she too had important matters to attend too but always thought about what life would be if they met each other again; under different circumstances.

Aveline had always doubted the intentions of others, she didn't want to but she did. Often she would question if what she was doing, the ways of the Assassins... was right. Connor on the other hand, didn't seem bothered about other people; he was just focused on his goals and his goals alone.

"Connor?" She said. Said person turned to face the Africa-French Assassin and looked at her confusingly, curious about what she was thinking just then.

"Yes?" He replied. Aveline took a deep breathe and turned to Connor, almost immediately falling out of the tree at the look in his eyes.

"I was wondering... do you ever trust the Assassin's hand?" She asked, now looking down to avoid looking at Connor's face. Connor noticed this and grabbed one of Aveline's hands, it tiny compared to his bear-like paws. Aveline saw his actions in the corner of her eye and looked at him; a faint blush crept over her face.

"I trust my own hand..." He answered, simply inspecting Aveline's hand in his own. He never saw something so small and delicate but at the same time, can kill you with a flick as if you were just a bug. Connor then saw the blush and looked at Aveline confusingly, he never saw a woman blush before...

Connor was never good with romance and love and all that, he was mainly focused on protecting his people from harm. So now that he has this beautiful, blushing woman in front of him; Connor has no clue on what to say or do. Aveline seemed to know this as she neared his face, her lips just centimetres away from his as Connor pulled back abruptly.

"What a-are y-you doing?!" He stammered, confused by this all ordeal. Aveline sighed to herself at Connor's lack of... love basically. She grabbed the back of his head tightly and pushed his head forward, allowing her to kiss him. Connor widened his eyes at this, he was kissing Aveline... He was kissing Aveline!

However as time passed, Connor slowly began to like it as he kissed back. He was disappointed when Aveline pulled back for air, he too was gasping for air though so he quietened down as both of them shuffled closer for warmth. What does he say now though? Still confused by this whole idea of love, Connor kept quiet as only the sound of birds happily chirping in their trees filled the air.

"I love you..." Aveline confessed, catching Connor off guard. He stared at Aveline, who was now resting her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah... me too."

**Connor can't say 'I love you' even if you give him a new tomahawk... So this is the chapter for the people who wanted Connor/Aveline and hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next Chapter (And the last): Desmond/Lucy**


	6. DesmondLucy

Desmond sighed to himself quietly as him and his group moved towards The Grand Temple, he knew that something was going to happen but he didn't know what or if it was good or bad. He might not tell anyone, even his own father; but he was scared. However he had Shaun, Rebecca and William with him to stand by Desmond's side but one person were missing, and it pained Desmond thinking about her.

He was missing Lucy...

Technically it wasn't Desmond's fault that he stabbed Lucy, he was controlled by Juno and the apple of Eden, but he couldn't help but feel responsible for her death. If he hadn't touched the Apple, if he fought harder to control himself, if he tried to push Lucy out of the way...

"Desmond?" A voice called, snapping Desmond at out his trance. He quickly turned to see William; a look of concern masked his face as he stared at Desmond.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Desmond kept his stare forward as they neared the door, memories of Lucy still fresh in his mind.

"If you want to talk-"

"Just drop it." Desmond scowled, speeding ahead of his father to avoid any more of this conversation. William shook his head at Desmond's behaviour and continued his walk to the door; he knew something was wrong with Desmond ever since he fell into his coma. Slowing down to a slow walk again, Desmond continued to remember all the events that happened to him...

-f-

Desmond punched the wall of his bedroom, his own prison, and let out a growl of frustration. It was a few weeks since guards from the company Abstergo kidnapped him, before forcing him into this machine called an Animus and making him relive his ancestor memories; an assassin called Altair.

The door to his bedroom opened and a woman walked in, she was beautiful in Desmond's opinion. She had blond hair that was tied up in a bun, resting on top of her head and she wore Abstergo uniform. She clutched a clipboard to her chest as she entered the room, seeing Desmond punching the wall yet again.

"You'll hurt your hand if you continue." She said bluntly. Desmond paused his punching and thought for a second, before slowly lowering his arm and moving towards his bed. He sat down and stared at the woman, who seemed to be not at all bothered by Desmond's glare.

"What do you want?" He spat, venom dripping off his words. The woman continued to stare at Desmond unfazed, before looking down to her clipboard.

"You seem angry today." She said sarcastically, annoying Desmond even more. He threw his arms back and lay down on the bed, now shifting his glares to the ceiling instead.

"Yes I'm angry today! You want to know why?! Because a bunch of psychopaths kidnapped me and stuck me into a machine to relive the memories of an Assassin even though I told you people, I'm. Not. An. Assassin!" Desmond snarled. The woman looked at him sympathetically now; she knew how he felt like. For she too was an Assassin on a mission, she however turned to the Templar's side and now worked for Abstergo. The woman moved to sit next to Desmond, who flinched away from the woman's advances.

"I know you must be confused and angry, but I would tone down for a while." She advised. Desmond looked at the woman now, he still felt angry but was now confused as well. The woman ignored Desmond's looks as she continued.

"I would rather have you alive and safe then dead and in a river." She admitted. Desmond froze for a second, before looking at the woman now. Did she care for him? The woman stood up and walked to the door, pausing for a split-second, as if she was about to say something but thought against it.

"Hey what's your name?" Desmond asked, sitting up now. The woman stopped again and turned to Desmond, a smile lifted her lips.

"Lucy." She answered, before leaving the room and locking the door behind her. Desmond now sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, and then he smiled at the door.

"Glad to meet you... Lucy."

-f-

Desmond growled to himself as the two gods in front of him continued to argue, they were already in the Temple and Juno was trying to convince Desmond to free her and protect Earth, but at the same time he would lose his life.

Minerva appeared after that and is now trying to deter Desmond from touching the orb, saying that if he allowed the Earth to burn then he and the survivors would rebuilt it and Desmond would be seen as a hero. The two were arguing until Desmond snapped and shouted, his words still held the bark he possessed years ago.

"Enough!" He snapped. Minerva and Juno ceased their argument almost immediately and turned to the Assassin, waiting for his response. Desmond sighed and walked forward towards the glowing orb, his mind was set. All the people on Earth will live... but he will die.

"I can't let everyone die... I will release you Juno." Desmond decided. Minerva and the group looked shocked, although no words were spoken to object to Desmond's choice. Juno nodded and smiled as Minerva disappeared, a look of distain written on the Goddess's face as she ceased to exist.

"Desmond, are you sure?" Shaun asked, stepping ahead of everyone else. Desmond turned to face the British Assassin and nodded, he was set on his goal and no one could stop him. Shaun nodded back at Desmond and turned to Rebecca, gesturing her to leave with him, leaving William with his son. William walked towards Desmond and placed both his hands on his son's shoulders, a look of sadness on his face.

"Be safe Desmond..." He said. Desmond removed his father's hands from his shoulders and smiled at him, although his relationship with the older Assassin was strained at best. He still cared for William as he was the last family he had, so it pained Desmond to watch his father leave.

"You too... father." He sighed, turning back to the orb. As he moved towards it, Juno remained by his side.

"Do not worry... It won't hurt." She reassured. Desmond paused for a moment while his hands hovered over the orb; he took the time to remember his father, Shaun, Rebecca... and Lucy.

Without saying anything, Desmond touched the orb and almost immediately; burning pain seared through his body. A cry of pain escaped Desmond's lips as he felt death embrace him, allowing him to let go of the orb. His corpse collapsed to the floor and laid still, Juno still staring at the burned body.

"You have played your part Desmond..." She began, a smile lifted her lips.

"Now I will play mine." With that, Juno walked over Desmond's body and left the Temple. She left behind an Assassin who was no different from anyone else, but experienced events that no one should ever have too...

-f-

Desmond gasped as he sat up quickly, breathes of air filled his lungs and then quickly left. The Assassin looked around frantically, taking in his surroundings. He was in a white area with nothing as far as the eye could see, almost like he was in the afterlife...

"Desmond?" A voice called out, it was feminine. Desmond turned his head and saw the woman who he thought was dead, he saw Lucy...

"Lucy?" Desmond said confusingly, before standing up with relative ease despite being burned alive not moments ago. The person he saw before him was Lucy, and she looked so innocent. She wore the clothes that she wore in the Temple, although without the blood.

Desmond smiled and hugged Lucy; happiness gripped his heart like a vice. Lucy smiled as well as she returned Desmond's hug, she missed him so much and now they could be together.

"I missed you..." Desmond admitted. Lucy chuckled at the Assassin's confession, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too..." She whispered. Desmond tightened his grip on Lucy as if he was afraid to let go, he just wanted to remain by Lucy's side for all eternity and now he can. However even after death, fate can be cruel and twisted in its own ways. Pain sprouted in Lucy's abdomen, first only a pin-prick before intensifying into a pain that felt like she was being repeatedly stabbed in the stomach.

Lucy let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the floor, her legs now felt numb. Desmond's eyes widened as he kneeled down beside Lucy, who had her hand covering the area where the pain started.

"Lucy, what's wrong?!" Desmond asked. As Lucy removed her hand, all the happiness Desmond previously held blew up in smoke. Lucy was bleeding, and it was in the exact place where he stabbed her in The Temple...

"No... Lucy!" Desmond shouted. Lucy grew paler by the second but she wasn't going to die, she was already dead. She looked up at Desmond and smiled faintly, before moving her head closer to Desmond's and shared a kiss. It was only brief as Lucy couldn't feel anything below her neck, so she fully lay down on the ground and stared at Desmond.

"I... love... you." She whispered, a single tear fell down her face. Tears began to fall down Desmond's face as he hugged Lucy one last time; he looked at her feet and saw Lucy's body begin to disappear. Flakes of her body peeled off and disintegrated into thin air, it wasn't long before Lucy fully disappeared.

"I love you too..." Desmond whispered as the last pieces of Lucy went. He was now all alone again, tears continued to roll down his face as he mourned the loss of the woman he only loved. Suddenly a hand touched Desmond's shoulder, causing him to flinch and turn his head.

Minerva stood there, a look of an unrecognizable emotion written on her face. Desmond shrugged off the Goddess's hand and continued to stare at the space where Lucy was minutes ago, a look of pain and sorrow on his face.

"Love can only lead to pain Desmond..." Minerva began, receiving glares from the Assassin.

"Your love for human's protection led you to pain in life... and your love for Lucy will led you to pain in death." Desmond stared at Minerva with a shocked expression, was she saying that she was the cause of Lucy's departure?

"For freeing Juno and allowing her to wreak havoc on all of mankind, you will spend the rest of eternity without Lucy by your side. Farewell Desmond..." With that, the goddess disappeared. Desmond remained where he kneeled; anger and frustration replaced the sorrow and pain he previously felt. Desmond let out a shout of anger as he punched the floor, tears dripped onto the blank ground.

"LUCY!" He shouted out into the distance, hoping that maybe Lucy would overcome Minerva's magic and come back to him. But Lucy didn't come back, and Desmond knew that his attempts were useless. He lost Lucy in life...

And now he lost her in death...

**That's the final chapter of this fanfic done! I was going to leave Desmond happy with Lucy in death but then I wanted Minerva to come in and punish Desmond for releasing Juno so... No Lucy for Desmond.**

**This is the last Chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic and review to tell me what you liked (And didn't like.) Have a nice day :D**


End file.
